


Aqours Laser Tag!

by Chiko152, Idol Fanfic Hell (DiasPenguin), Jar216, plazorr, Soggychan, Soupreme



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, Funny, Laser Tag, and WoobyWriter pushed his RubyLeah Agenda, but then Dias made a joke, this wasn't supposed to have shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiko152/pseuds/Chiko152, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/Idol%20Fanfic%20Hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/pseuds/Jar216, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupreme/pseuds/Soupreme
Summary: Aqours (and Saint Snow) go to Numazu Games Arcade for some Laser Tag! The teams are divided by subunit, and everyone is playing to win!This work was made by a large group in a discord call. Expect it to be a chaotic mess, because everyone was having fun and writing at the same time. All writers are linked in the end notes.
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Aqours Laser Tag!

Saturday at the Numazu Games Arcade was always a wild place. The Aqours girls all being there made it even more so. The place was bursting with people, machines being hit, music coming from several rhythm game stations. Yoshiko moved her air hockey paddle gracefully around the table, in her head she pictured the many outcomes a single move could make. The disk approached at high speed, but that didn’t intimidate Yoshiko, she had already seen her victory in the next move. She hit the disk with more force than necessary, sending it flying out of the game. You deadpanned from across the table before moving to retrieve the disk.  
  
“It seems my dark powers were too much for that disk,” Yoshiko said.

“Sure, whatever you say, Yoshiko,” You sighed.

“Yohane!”

Near them, Ruby looked through the glass of a crane machine. At her side Leah was controlling the claw, moving it carefully and with precision Ruby had never seen before. 

“C-careful Leah! I don’t want you to miss!”

“I won’t miss! Now watch, that bear is all but ours.”

The claw spun its way down, grasping the head of the large pink bear and falling back down again. Ruby patted Leah on her back as she hung her head in shame, blushing and running off, refusing to accept her crushing defeat.

On the other side of the arcade Kanan and Chika were competing on a DDR machine, their movements matching each other. For an outsider they were perfectly synchronized, hitting the same notes each with perfect timing.

“Look Kanan! A new high score! Looks like all that dance practice is paying off huh?”

“Most definitely, I almost think we could dance professionally. You think so?”

The two happily high-fived and chuckled as they put more credits in the machine, aiming to snipe all the highscores before everyone got there.

Dia and Sarah watched Ruby chase after Leah with a smile, both sipping on drinks they’d purchased from the vending machine. 

“Leah always seems more cheerful when Ruby is around.” Dia giggled to herself. Sarah laughed a little.

“Yeah, I dare say if Ruby wasn’t going to be here, she wouldn’t have come.”

“I see. She hasn’t really interacted with the whole group much, so something like this would be a great way for us all to become friends!” 

A loud voice came from the doors, announcing their arrival and bringing all the attention of the Arcade to that spot, it was Mari. Riko and Hanamaru followed behind her, with Hanamaru with… multiple bags of McDonalds. Yoshiko looked over with a hum, ending up letting you get the final point of the Air Hockey match.

“Zuramaru… we’re doing something involving lots of moving about, are you sure eating that much is a good idea?” Yoshiko deadpanned, to which Hanamaru just finished the sleeve of fries with a happy, dreamy smile.

“Zuraaaa…”

“Is that all you have to say?”

Riko huffed. “If it wasn’t for Mari’s atrocious driving we’d be here sooner. She scared Hanamaru so badly that Mari promised her McDonalds.”

“What can I say? I have a need for speed, if only I had a swankier car I’d show you what real speed is like!” Mari quipped back, pinching Riko’s cheeks

“Anyway, are we all here?” Dia called out to the girls in various locations. Looking around to make sure everything was ready. “Well then, shall we go?” She said, the girls all congregated around the sign up desk getting ready to sign up.

* * *

They went into the area before the changing rooms, there was much arguing about what the teams would be. They had to divide 11 people into 4 groups, meaning at least one team would be at a disadvantage.

“Well Zuramaru has enough for two people so-” Yoshiko started, before Hanamaru chopped her.

The first thought was to put the two best players on a team, but Yoshiko believed herself to be the best player and nobody was willing to entertain that idea. While Riko and Yoshiko were arguing, Leah casually flaunted Saint Snow’s superiority over the rest of the group. While their skills were in question as none of Aqours had seen them play, Saint Snow seemed to naturally fit as a pair and became the disadvantaged team (much to Leah's pleasure). From there grouping everyone by their subunit seemed to be the obvious solution.

“Oh~ Mistake!” Mari cheered to the group with her teammates by her side. “The Guilty Kiss synergy is intact, your teams are gonna get smacked. Though maybe you’d like that, Kanan.” Mari smiled towards her fellow third year.

Kanan huffed. “Bragging before the game starts is like asking for karma to kick you down.”

“I’m sure you'd like to see me do-” Mari began before Dia chopped her forehead with a “buu buu.”

“Kukuku.” Yoshiko had assumed her signature pose. “Before Yohane’s raging hellfire, all of you are ants. Today will be Guilty Kiss’s victory!”

Yoshiko nudged Riko to say something too.

“Yeah! I-I’m gonna shoot you real good… and all that. I’m gonna pin you to a wall and… nevermind actually.” Riko’s face was turning a shade similar to her hair. Mari was snickering directly behind her.

“Huh? I may not be able to play the piano, but i’ll show you that i know how to press a trigger, Riko!” You said, miming a gunshot with her fingers in Riko’s direction, which made her react in a weirdly aroused way.. 

“You and I have known eachother since we were kids. Nobody could beat us at laser tag back in the day!” Chika boasted.

“Yeah, no one else here could possibly have had the time to get in sync like we have!” You said.

This remark earnt them stares from the two pairs of siblings that were there. Including Ruby, their own teammate. 

“Chika...You… Maybe don’t brag before the match starts.” Chika and You both gave aloof grins.

“What are you saying, Ruby?” They spoke in tandem. The young redhead turned her head to the Kazuno sisters and her big sister, all three looked very sympathetic towards her.

Kanan stretched her arms out with a smile. “Well, since you two are probably going to target me, I won’t hold back!” she gave the duo a grin, which made them slightly pale.

“You are a duo of crooked-nosed knaves! How dare you act with such peasant manners around my precious Ruby? Our team will drag your skills into the mud! No, I mean… You! You will all be the ones going to the mud!” Dia said to the dumbfounded pair of Chika and You.

Nobody expected Dia, the one supposed to remain serious, to make such a show of herself. Kanan had to stop her by lifting her from the ground and dragging her to her team’s spawn. Hanamaru followed them while Dia was continuing to try to taunt everyone around her.

“No! Let me down! Bespawlers! Stampcrabs! Skelpie-limmers!”  
  
Everyone watched Kanan princess carry Dia away, the group blinked.  
  
“God I wish that were me.” Riko mumbled.  
  
“Based.” Yoshiko replied.

“Ultra Based.” Mari seemed to be drooling…

The group looked to Ruby who seemed to be in the corner, Leah noticed how embarrassed or downtrodden the girl was, and with Hanamaru gone, it was rather down to her to raise her spirits.

“Ruby.” That got her attention, tourmaline eyes staring into emerald ones. “If you somehow beat us, in points or by outlasting us. You… uhm… We can go to the beach together. J-Just, you and me.” Leah seemed to stammer. Ruby’s eyes lit up at the proposal of their duel. 

“D-Deal!” She rushed up and hugged Leah suddenly to show her thanks of raising her mood. A squeak came out of Leah, it felt like everyone was staring at them… And just by looking at the remaining members, Guilty Kiss, and Chika and You were smirking at the pair, with Sarah smiling on standby, proud of her sister.

As Ruby hugged Leah, she slowly came to a realisation that Leah didn’t have something for if she won instead. “Um...Leah, but what if you outlast me though?”

“Huh? Oh, what are you thinking?”

“How about I spent a night alone with you, without Sister or Sarah present.” Ruby thought as she seemingly proposed something completely innocent, but ended up making Leah’s face go deep red, from things that could happen when they’re alone together.

“S...Sure…” Leah stammered out, as she got her thoughts back under control.

“Thanks! Let’s have a fun game!” Ruby said as she ran to Chika and You.

“I am so going to destroy you all…” Leah mumbled in quiet fury, yet that didn’t stop the smugness from the girls.

Each person on a team had three lives, and when every life on a team was used the team was eliminated. After getting shot, a person had to “recharge” at their team’s spawn before being able to shoot again.

* * *

“We’re gonna kick so much ass!” Mari declared. “We’re gonna break some cunny!”

“Stop doing combat rolls!” Riko yelled as Yoshiko hopped from cover to cover. “You’re not even good at them!”

“Shut up, you salty bitch!” Yoshiko shouted mid-roll, clearly struggling. “I can do what I want!”

“Yeah, salty bitch!” Mari attempted to do a cartwheel, but she (thankfully) stopped herself.

“I’m gonna destroy all of you. I have 300 hours in Call of Battlefield: Combat Evolved!” Yoshiko yelled. It was pretty obvious to her Guilty Kiss was in the position to win. All that trash talk at the beginning wasn’t for show.

“I don’t mean to alarm you, Yosh, but that game doesn’t exist!” Mari informed Yoshiko in an equally loud, energetic voice.

Riko didn’t share her confidence though. “Ugh, we shouldn’t have said anything. I feel like we’re going to lose,” she mumbled.

“No need to fear Riri, I’ve been playing shooters since the day I started to walk.” Between her skills and Mari’s chaos, Yoshiko thought it’d be an easy victory. All she needed to do was execute on the game plan.

Her words gave Riko life. “An easy victory? That’s good news.”

They paid for their arrogance the hard way. Mari, whose senses started tingling, felt someone approaching before even seeing or hearing her. Three shots could be heard in quick succession as Riko, Yoshiko and the wall Mari was standing in front of got hit.

It was Kanan, showboating as she spun her gun and ran back to her hiding place, leaving no trace behind. The members from Guilty Kiss understood the hard way that they had highly underestimated at least one of their opponents. Yoshiko sat on the ground, barely resisting the urge to throw her gun on the ground. She was angry, but she didn’t want to have to pay for a laser tag gun. Riko was shocked about having been shot at, she saw her life flash before her eyes. She couldn’t say the sight was unpleasant.

“Fucking lag!” Yoshiko slapped a wall, then recoiled in pain. “You hoes probably P90 rush!”

“This isn’t an online game, you know that right?” Riko deadpanned.

“Fucking hackers! You small-ass squeakers probably spam Negev!”

“Are you listening to me?”

“If I was on better ping you would be fucking dead! Maybe one-on-one me on a real fucking game!”

The pair made their way to their base, where they needed to recharge before playing with their second life. Meanwhile, the only one that was not hit, Mari checked the area Kanan disappeared around, but found nothing.

“Shoot, she’s gone.” Mari sounded dejected. “I totally wanted to get shot by her. I guess I’ll go hunt for Dia then.” 

* * *

Kanan just stared at Dia and Hanamaru as they both tried to figure out how to use their guns. After her awesome display on her own, this was just sad to watch. Clearly ignorant to the intricacies of lazer tag weaponry.

“Okay here’s the plan ladies, you stay out of trouble and keep your eyes peeled for flankers. I’m going to head out and hunt Chika, You, and Ruby. They should be easy pickings. Sounds good?”

“We’re toast aren’t we zura?” Hanamaru said with her head hung. 

“Yes, I have to agree, we’re not exactly commandos here Kanan. Also please don’t hit Ru-” Dia agreed, but Kanan had already proceeded out the entrance tunnel, confidently sprinting like she’d been in a war zone hundreds of times. “-by…”

“Stay out of trouble!” Kanan shouted, waving back as she left. Chika and You would be easy pickings, considering they’d have to likely be carrying Ruby the entire game.

Kanan slowly started to stalk the halls, looking for the two second years, trying to figure out where’d they be trying to hide. Creeping through the dim halls, doing her best Solid Snake impression she could to avoid any less than desirable encounters, she finally found the pair wandering about, looking for opponents with the same gumption that her teammates shared. No Ruby though, curiously enough. 

No matter, she quickly ducked behind a corner next to the ramp they were walking up, not wanting the 2 of them to see her. She waited as the two of them passed by her, before she quickly fired 1 shot at Chika, seeing her fall over in an overly dramatic manner, clearly over acting her ‘death,’ with You clearly playing along and loudly and overdramatically shouting in grief.

“C-Chika! N-No! Noooooooooooooooooooo! Why!? Why must you kill my best bud you evil-” As You screamed, Kanan aimed her gun again and hit You’s torso, taking a life from her too.

‘Now, that Chika and You are taken care of, I need to find Ruby. She should be easy to take out.’ She thought, as she stepped out of the corner looking for Ruby. It was a bit of a long walk, which is surprising, teams are supposed to stick together… Wait.

Eventually Kanan found Ruby aimlessly wandering, seemingly to be looking for Chika and You. She seemed rather out of breath, as if someone was chasing her, but then lost track of her. Kanan then proceeded to jump out and point her gun at Ruby.

“Arms up Ruby, you can’t beat me.” She said; smilingly slyly thinking how easily Ruby will be to take.

“Pigiii!” Came the scream from Ruby, making Kanan jump for a second, as Ruby held her gun clearly pointed at Kanan. “K-K-Kanan, please, don’t shoot! I escaped Mari with my life, a-and I don’t know where Chika and You went...!”

Kanan looked over at Ruby in pity for a moment, hesitating to shoot her, her finger itching to pull the trigger, but seemingly unable to fire on her. Kanan just sighed for a moment, putting her gun down, slowly approaching Ruby, which made her tremble for a moment but Ruby’s gun clearly still pointed at Kanan.

“Don’t worry Ruby, you didn’t see me.” Kanan said as she pushed down on Ruby’s trigger, making Ruby shoot her at point blank range, and forcibly taking her own first life. “See no need to worry. Now get going and find your teammates! They should be back at your spawn platform.”

Ruby just looked on shocked for a moment as Kanan walked back to her team's spawn point. 4 kills one death? That’s a pretty good ratio, she could afford a freebee. She had to hurry though, she had no idea how well her other teammates were doing, they could very well be toast by now.

Meanwhile Hanamaru and Dia were just leaving the spawn platform.

“Where are we going, zura?” Dia’s underclassman asked her. Dia didn’t answer her, for despite all her confidence she was absolutely clueless as to how one played this game well. Hell the girls barely knew how to initially hold their guns.

“Just follow me Hanamaru, we’ll figure this out together. I can’t believe Kanan ditched us like that! If we can hunt her down maybe we can strategize a little bit.”

“I agree, she never even taught me how to shoot zura! I think it’s this trigger thing but I’m not su-” She fired off the gun accidentally, almost dropping it as a laser flew from the barrel of the gun and struck a dumbfounded Yoshiko doing a fallen angel pose atop a ramp. 

“L-Look Dia, I hit her!” Hanamaru said, as the two watched an angry Yoshiko throw her hands in the air and sullenly walk towards them. “It is the trigger thing! I’m a regular sharpshooter now zura!”

Dia watched the excited first year dramatically pose multiple times dramatically with her gun. It’s like she got one kill and all of a sudden she thinks she’s Rambo. From around the corner behind them the angry fallen angel yelled at them.

“O-Oi! I wasn’t even doing anything!” Yoshiko shouted.

“Yoshiko, that’s why you pay attention in these games…” Dia sighed to herself. 

From around the corner behind the idle group, a crafty Leah jumped out and rapidly fired lasers as fast her rifle would let her. Hanamaru and Dia did what any sane girl getting mercilessly fired at would do, and crouched behind the eliminated Yoshiko as a human shield. It worked like a charm, and when Leah stopped firing at Yoshiko’s backside, Hanamaru stuck her gun in between the fallen angel’s legs and popped the glowing gem on Leah's vest.

“Wow thanks! You guys are lucky these lasers don’t hurt otherwise you would have killed me!”

“Don’t be an overdramatic zura, we did what we had to do to survive!” She hugged on tight to her leg as Yoshiko tried to shake her off. 

“Ugh! You guys are so lucky! She’s not even on your team, how is that fair!? Leah grumbled, hanging her head and crossing her arms as she made her way back to her spawn. 

“All’s fair in love and war Leah! Stick with your sister next time and you’ll maybe get the better of us next time!” Dia shouted after her, cocky over their recent victory. She hadn’t killed anyone yet, but this was exhilarating! She turned to her underclassman.

“Thanks Yoshiko! Your sacrifice is much appreciat-”

Pew-ding!

Her sentence was cut off by the abrupt sound of gunfire, and her armor lighting up. Dia turned to see Mari, flashing an ok sign behind her.

“I think you said it best: All’s fair in love and war Dia!” Mari yelled before ducking away from Hanamaru’s return fire. 

* * *

Chika and You made it back to their spawn relatively quick, both beamed with confidence and excitement despite losing their first two lives. On their way back, they found Ruby cowering behind a wall and dragged her back to spawn with them for a “team meeting”.

“We are CYaRon!” Chika said, sticking her hand out, asking her other teammates to do the same. “We will never surrender!”

“Let’s go CYaRon!” You was taking in Chika’s energy.

“We’re gonna stick together, no matter what!” Chika pumped her fist in the air.

“Come on, Chika!” You called out from behind a wall. She held her gun up, as if it had sights.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m here,” Chika screamed directly into You’s ear. The two of them stacked up behind cover.

“This would be way better if you kept quiet, Ruby,” You quipped.

“ _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eh-eeeh_ ,” Ruby whined and looked around, fumbling with her gun.

You noticed a glint in the corner of her eye. Movement. Something... A mikan? A bogey? A bitch? A hair loop, Was it? Or was it a ponytail? Or a manjuu? Whatever it was, she knew it wasn’t friendly.

“Contact, uh, my four!” You pointed her gun at the movement and began blasting.

Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!

“I don’t know what you mean by your four!” Chika sounded worried. She pointed her gun in the wrong direction and began popping off at literally nothing.

Pew! Pew!

The target skittered off like a bug. Was it Yoshiko? Judging by the loud engrish utterance of “HOLY FUCKING SHIT OH MY GOD FUCK”, it was probably Mari.

“Clear!” You lowered her gun and turned to face Chika. “Damn, we’re good at this.”

“We are!” Chika turned to face Ruby. “Right, Ruby?”

But Ruby was not there.

You mumbled something under her breath. “Chika, scout!” Chika nodded and formed her hands into binoculars in order to look for her.

After a few moments of searching, Ruby was nowhere to be seen. The only trace of her was incoherent screaming that was slowly growing more distant.

“We need to run, You.” Chika looked You dead in the eyes. However, Chika could hear shots from an unseen assailant.

Pew! Pew!

Pew-ding!

Chika looked behind her. You’s limp body was on the ground. Her eyes were almost closed.

“Holy shit! Medic!” Chika screamed to no one in particular as she held You’s body in her arms.

“It’s too late, Chika,” You mumbled. “I’m... I’m... I’m dead.” Her eyes closed.

“This can’t be happening. You can’t be dead You!”

“I was killed, Chika. People die when they are killed.”

“There’s no reason for me to go on. What am I fighting for?!” Chika screamed to the heavens. The world faded away. It was just Chika holding You, mourning her comrade’s untimely demise.

Pew-ding!

Chika looked back to see Kanan holding up her gun and looking smug.

“Come on Kanan! I was in the middle of tragically mourning the loss of my friend. Read the room next time.” Chika said.

“I’m just making sure you won’t do this every time You gets shot.”

“No promises.”

They could hear more screaming in the distance. Chika and You got themselves ready to track down Ruby.. Once they recharge that is.

Ruby was running away, she couldn’t handle how scary this was! She rounds the corner and bumps into a pair of boobs. Mari’s boobs. Mari smiled, not even fazed. Ruby didn’t even realize it, but Mari had come walking right out of her spawn seconds earlier and Ruby was now in prime shooting position.

“Oh! Ruby! I didn’t think you were so confident~! If you wanted to touch my chest you should have just asked!” Mari winked at her with a giggle. Ruby’s face went bright red as she stumbled backwards quickly.

“E-E-E-EH!? R-R-RUBY, R-RUBY’S SORRY!” She yells. Mari hums with a coy smile.

“Well, maybe we can go home after this and see how much you’ve- HA!”

Ruby squeaks loudly at the gun shoved in her face and gets her first life taken. She whimpers a bit.

“M-Mariiiii! That’s unfair!” Ruby tears up a bit. Mari giggles at her.

“Life’s not fair Ruby, now hurry on back to your spawn point. I wanna find you and shoot you again!”

With her head in her hands, Ruby turned and ran back squealing to her respawn platform. What a meanie that Mari was! __________________________________________________________________________

There were no jokes or taunts on the Saint Snow team. They were fast, quick, and ready to win. They didn’t even talk to each other to formulate a strategy. Together they were fighting as one, like they had a telepathic bond.

Despite their coordination, neither of them had actually played laser tag as Leah had no friends. 

Pew!

Pew!

Pew!

The pair were great at dodging, or maybe Aqours were terrible at shooting, but actually firing back was proving difficult.

The pair hide once they head footsteps. They both quietly peeked out a little, Ruby was over here on her own? Why? However, Ruby noticed the purple tails of the siblings and quickly forgot the point of it and smiled happily at the duo.

“Leah! How-” 

Pew! 

Leah shot at Ruby without any first thought. The armor didn’t light up, so she tried again. Her warrior spirit was not calming just yet.

Pew-ding!

There was silence between them while Sarah just watched, Ruby slowly teared up.

“L-Leah… H-How could you shoot… while Ruby was… uuuu...”

Leah lowered her weapon… crap, she felt bad. Real bad. She sighed and gently patted Ruby’s head.

“I’m sorry… Please don’t cry!” Leah seemed to panic as Ruby’s tears started falling down her cheeks.

“I-I-I, I’ll get you some ice cream when we’re done!” Leah yelled and lowered her head. Ruby’s 

tears stopped and a smile came to her face.

“R-Really?” 

Leah huffed with a bit of blush. “Yeah…”

There was a nice moment between the two until two separate shots hit Sarah and Leah. Ruby squeaked loudly as she looked behind her.

“Chika! You!” Ruby spoke with glee in her eyes. The two best friends gave a grin.

“We have found you Private Ruby!” Chika spoke with vigor. You saluted and held out her hand.

“Stick with us Private Ruby! You’re worth more than a distraction!” You responded to Chika. The shorter member teared up. 

“Chika! You!”

The two sisters just smile with a sigh and walk back to their corner. Leah looked over at her older sister, who seemed to be smiling at her.

“Sarah...why are you looking at me like that?” Leah spoke with a bit of a mumble. Sarah’s smile didn’t waver.

“You really care about Ruby don’t you?” That brought a bright red blush to Leah’s face.

“N-No I-!” 

“I’m so going to play matchmaker and message Dia to join me! Good luck, Leah!” 

* * *

Kanan fired a shot before ducking behind cover.

Pew!

She missed yet again.

“Oh! So Shiny~ Kanan! You look like a hot army guy when you shoot like that.” her target, Mari, called out.

“Don’t let your gayness stop you from losing.” Kanan replied. Peeking from the corner and hiding once again as Mari shot back.

“Oh Kanan, would you not throw the game for me should I offer myself to you?”

“Ruby, don’t listen to this!” Dia called from behind Kanan.

“O-okay sis!!”

Kanan sighed. “Mari, you really are an idiot.” 

“If you shoot yourself, you can have a kiss from the gorgeous Uranohoshi Girls' High School Director!” Mari called back.

Kanan shook her head. As if she was shameless enough to take such an option.

Pew-ding!

Kanan dared to peek around the corner to see who it was that got hit. There were no shots fired, who possibly could have gotten struck so close by? Strangely, Riko was standing in front of Mari with the gun pointed backwards. Mari seemed to be saying something to her underclassman, but was cut off when Riko leaned forward and kissed Mari on the lips.

Kanan gasped out loud, partially feeling outraged that anyone would be dumb enough to trade a life for a kiss. Besides her Dia peeked out and shot at the already down girl, achieving nothing.

Mari was more amused than upset. Strangely Riko seemed more embarrassed about the situation. The young lesbian hurried back to her spawn while hiding her face, though she had unquestionably got what she wanted.

* * *

“This is why I hate tripping.” Yoshiko muttered, stumbling into the wall and bonking her head next to the location Mari was hiding.

“No Johns, Yoshiko.” Mari said from behind her, a cheeky smile still on her lips from her teammates' debaucherous move.  
  
“It’s Yohane. And what the heck Mari at least have a little sympathy! Where’s Riko gone anyway?”

“Oh she got offered a proposition she couldn’t refuse!~ She’s back at spawn.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re costing us lives...this a battlefield not a dating app, take it seriously Mari!”

As they bickered, a new entity encroached upon them. She had the advantage, firing unexpectedly.

Pew! Pew! Pew!

But Dia missed all possible targets. Yoshiko quickly turned and shot back.

Pew!!

However, Yoshiko’s aim wasn’t better than Dia’s at that moment and she missed her shot too. With a squeak, she ran away before the other members of Guilty Kiss could react.

“You missed? They didn’t even see you,” Mari screamed at the girl fleeing. “You could have just taken your time and lined up the shot.”

She then looked at Yoshiko with sad eyes, the gaze of a disappointed mother.

“Same for you. Wasn’t Yohane supposed to be one of the best players?”

Yoshiko crawled into a fetal position, babbling angrily about how the wind made her shot go off course.

* * *

Nervous steps filled the high walled hallway of the arena’s maze. Ruby decided that... maybe hanging around Chika and You wouldn’t change anything, so the girl decided to sneak up on others to shoot them, hopefully. The girl steadied her breathing. She had to remind herself, anyone could be around any wall, corner, or from above. There’s no way she can do movements that Saint Snow or Kanan could, so she had to rely purely on instincts. Gripping her gun close to her, the redhead gulped and peeked around the corner with her gun out. No one… She sighed in relief, until the sound of a gun came from her side, a screech came from both herself and her assassin. Before her assailant tried to try again Ruby swiftly moved over and just shot on AUTOMATIC FIRE at her target. The sound of armour lighting up rang around the area as both girls went quiet. They had just realised who each other was.

“R-Ruby!” Dia gasped. Ruby’s face paled. Her older sister just shot at her, and actually hit her.

“Big sister!?” Ruby screeched.

Dia looked down at her chest, and then back up to her sister who was holding her gun shakily in her hands, tears welling in her eyes. Even though her second life was just eliminated, and she should be hustling to get back in the fight, she couldn’t help feeling an overwhelming sense of pride washing over her. Her little Ruby had gotten a kill, and a real one at that!

“Don’t cry Ruby, you got a kill!” She reached out and took her sister into her arms. “You pulled the trigger on your own and everything! I’m so proud of you!”

Ruby still couldn’t get over the feeling of remorse that plagued her now, but her sister's hugs always made her feel special. Love truly could bloom on the battlefield, even ~~romantic ~~ sisterly love.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chika and You were covering each other’s backs and advancing. The duo was extra careful since they were both on their last life. You noticed a sound on her left and immediately turned to make shots rain in that direction.

Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew- Ding!

“God dammit! So close to the double triple…” Kanan said with a smile, moving out of her cover with her armor lit up.

“Yeah suck it! We won this time! ”

Chika and You started performing their own version of the victory dance: the Mikan Justice. Kanan looked away, ashamed of what her friends were doing. She walked backwards for a bit, moving in the direction of her team’s spawn point.

They ended their mikan justice dance with a pose. They were proud of themselves. They hadn’t noticed Kanan had left though. They looked around to find her, but were interrupted.

Pew! Pew - ding!

“No! They got me!” Chika yelled as the armor on her lit. You gasped, the blow metaphorically taking her breath away. Chika fell to her knees, shocked. In the moment of clarity, You spotted Sarah peeking from around the corner and blasted, hitting Sarah.

“Chika?! No Chika!” You screamed, grasping her fallen ally in her arms once again. “You can’t die here! I won’t let you! We’re gonna get through this I promise, just hold-”

Pew-ding!

“Oh come on!” You yelled as her last life was taken. “We’re trying to have a moment here!” She had neglected to take into account she had only shot one of the Kazuno sisters, and Leah promptly cleaned up in her sister’s absence. Leah giggled around the corner at them. “Scrubs, that’s what you get for being a drama queen, You.”

* * *

Pew-ding! 

Riko got hit for the final time. Even if she liked being dominated, she didn’t like being dominated like this! It was incredibly humiliating. She knew she was the weakest link, but of course it didn’t make it any better when she was the first person on her team to be taken out.

“I hit her!” Dia yelled, jumping up and exposing herself. 

Pew-ding! 

A shot from Sarah ended Dia’s game too. 

“Good work, Dia,” Sarah said with a salute. Dia made a face, but said nothing.

Instead Dia walked out holding her head high with dignity. She was the first from Azalea to go, but she had knocked out someone else with her. Her contributions were one proud kill, and she was going to own it.

* * *

“Mirai zura!” Hanamaru is staring up at the ceiling, admiring all the different colored lights. Suddenly, Ruby sees her standing there and knows she has to make a move. She fidgets with her hands, trying to convince herself to take the shot when she accidentally pulls the trigger on her gun, firing off a shot towards a clueless Hanamaru that just barely misses her. 

“P-Pigii! Hanamaru! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Ruby drops her gun as she starts to tear up. All the noise breaks Hanamaru out of her _mirai_ induced trance, she then notices Ruby start to cry and quickly hurries over to her. 

“Ahh, Ruby, it’s ok, I’m here, zura.” Hanamaru wraps her in a hug and rubs her back until she stops crying. “You don’t need to feel bad, it’s only a game zura.” Ruby looks up at her best friend, smiling and nodding at her. Hanamaru comforts Ruby until a shot is heard from somewhere close to their hiding spot, this scares Ruby into running away again, off to go find another hiding spot. 

“Zura?”

* * *

“Man, I kind of wish I could die now,” Yoshiko muttered.

“You better mean in the game,” Mari replied. Yoshiko rolled her eyes.

“Obviously. It’s just, my stamina is full.”

Mari stared at Yoshiko blankly.

“In my game,” Yoshiko explained. “It refills every 12 hours.”

“Yoshiko, you’re kidding me,” Mari said wearily. “We’re a man down, the game is going to end soon! I need you to pull your weight here!”

“Y-you don’t play mobile games?” Yoshiko said, alarmed. She had always thought Mari was her ally as a fellow gamer.

“Nah, they get really boring when you can just buy your way to first. But that’s neither here nor there.” Mari peeked around a wall. “Clear here. Yoshiko, the pride of Guilty Kiss rests on our shoulders; what would poor Riko think if we stopped now because you would rather play some crap on your phone? Besides, with how smug Kanan was earlier I have to place higher than her. I need your help with this. Are you with me?” 

Yoshiko shook her head. “I’m having the unluckiest game of my life,” she huffed. “I died to Zuramaru. Freaking Zuramaru.”

Mari groaned in frustration. “We’re doomed.”

Yoshiko and Mari loudly argued on their way around a corner, into Saint Snow’s waiting arms.

Pew!

Pew-ding!

Sarah’s shot was dodged expertly by Mari, but Yoshiko’s game was done. Mari didn’t waste time running away, the last survivor of Guilty Kiss.

“Sorry Yoshiko. Some games are just like that,” Sarah said, putting a comforting hand. Leah stuck her tongue out.

Yoshiko grumbled. This had been a terribly unlucky game for her to say the least. At least now she can go play her mobile game.

* * *

Players were getting taken out left and right, but the Saint Snow had survived as a team of two. More importantly, they had racked up a respectable amount of kills. Sarah had decided that the biggest players outside of them were Kanan and Mari, and so the sisters resolved to hunt for them.

As luck would have it, Leah ran around directly around the corner into a pair of boobs. Kanan boobs. Kanan smiled, not even fazed.

The pair did what normal people do and actually fired at each other in tandem.

Pew-ding!

Pew-ding!

Kanan got blasted, but Leah didn’t. The young Kazuno was protected, as none other than Sarah blocked the shot. Sarah fell to the floor for immersion sake.

Kanan smiled. “Wow Leah! I didn’t think you were so confident.”

“Leah, for the sake of Saint Snow, it’s up to you,” Sarah says, holding her little sister’s hand.

Leah’s voice went to a whisper. “W-Wait, why are we doing this? We’re not Chika or You…”

Kanan laughed, a grin coming to her face. “Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself, Leah!” Leah’s face went bright red.

“I-I’m not!”

* * *

Mari turned the corner finding Leah standing there, her gun pointed and ready to take out all challengers.

“Hello, there.” Mari said, hopping out in front of Leah.

“Ah, General Mari.” Leah smiled, back at Mari, getting her reference, before she continued. “You are a bold one. I find your behaviour bewildering.... Surely you realise you‘re doomed?”

Leah then brought her gun and started to rapidly fire at Mari, making her start to jump to the side avoiding all of her shots.

Mari looked over at Leah, seeing the look of annoyance on her face, from having missed Mari completely, and choosing to use specific references to distract her.

“Your move.” Mari lightly snickered, as Leah clearly got more angry at Mari mocking her.

“You fool, I have trained in your ways.” Leah angrily shouted at Mari, annoyed at her antics, but still having fun playing along with Mari.

“You forget, I’m still better than you,” Mari stated in a matter of fact way, clearly meant to make Leah more distracted.

“I’m still going to beat you!” Leah shouted, now stopping with the references and just wanting to end Mari already. As she shouted, Mari fired on her, barely missing Leah, making her start to run to a corner, and fire from behind it, the pair of them now starting to run after each other as the dodged in and out of corners of the hall, trying to eliminate the other one first, before finally stopping a small hallway, the both of them now with clear shots of each other, waiting for the other to make the wrong move first. Mari just got a small smirk on her face, ready to throw one last thing out to distract Leah, and eliminate her from the game

“It’s over Leah, I have the high ground!” Mari shouted at Leah, ready to fire as soon as she moved. Leah just looked at her in annoyance and fired one more shoot, only for her shoot to go wide completely missing Mari.

Pew!

Mari now with a clear sight on Leah, as she waited for her gun to recharge, brought it up to finish Leah off, only for a small blast to come out from nowhere and finish Leah off, before she could.

Pew-ding!

“Huh?” Mari looked at Leah in confusion for a moment.

“...what?!” Leah loudly spoke, voice riddled with clear annoyance, as it became clear she had just lost her last life, and not from the stand she was having with Mari. “Who shot me?”

“Hm, haven’t seen Ruby, so probably her.” Mari replied, almost upset her kill had been stolen, but more happy the biggest threat to her winning, as far as she knew, had been taken care of.

“Whatever.” Leah let out an exasperated sigh, before just turning towards the exit, leaving Mari alone.

As Mari was looking around her to try to spot Ruby’s colorful hair, her armor lit up. She looked at it in surprise, she hadn’t even heard the shot coming.

“Nice shot, but i’m not done yet Ruby! I still have another life to make you pay for both that shot and that steal! Do you hear me Ruby?” Mari screamed in no direction in particular since she didn’t know where the shot came from. “You will pay for what you did to me!”

A faint “Pigyaa!” could be heard in the distance, a scream of pure terror. She wasn’t really proud of it, but she couldn’t refrain from smiling after her villainous monologue. Playing a nice guy like Obiwan was fun and all, but acting as the villain was amusing too sometimes. She spun her gun as she walked back to her spawn.

* * *

Having spent the entire game running away, Ruby had held onto her last life despite losing two at the beginning. The remaining members scrambled for position, as it was truly now or never.

“Now, let’s see…” Mari muttered as she scanned the area for Ruby.

This time, she was trying to be more cautious. She was one shot away from offering the final victory to the Guilty Kiss team and she could feel a bit of pressure on her shoulders. Or maybe it was Yoshiko’s rage reaching her even though the fallen angel was only spectating her? Mari felt a shiver down her spine, but she shook her head, keeping her focus intact. For the raging one and the tasty one, for her team, she would annihilate Ruby Kurosawa… even though it meant dying by Dia Kurosawa’s hand later.

Soon enough, Mari saw a shaking pigtail sticking out of cover. She smiled like a panther smelling her prey. She dropped to the ground and crawled stealthily to Ruby’s position. The poor girl was shaking from her position, unaware of the danger so close to her. 

“No one can hide from my sight,” she said with a seductive voice as she pressed the trigger on her gun.

Pew-ding!.

Ruby was scared to death by Mari’s sudden apparition and teared up. However, she was mostly relieved that her running away was finally over. Mari had begun to dance and dab to celebrate her victory, but stopped when she saw Ruby’s state. She knelt down and hugged her.

“I’m sorry if I scared you Ruby.” Mari said as she patted her head. “I was being a bit dramatic because you had just shot me.”

“B- B- But I- I did n-not shoot you…” Ruby painfully said.

“What?” Mari said as she moved away in surprise. “If it wasn’t you then who- “

Pew-ding!

Mari was interrupted by her armor lighting up. She looked around her like a rodent scanning its surroundings. She was not a panther anymore, merely a trophy for this game’s winner. A winner who moved out of her hiding place to claim her absolute victory, one who would be talked about for the years to come as Aqours’ sharpshooter, the marksman of Uchiura, Uranohoshi’s sniper. A winner whose first words as a legend would mark all her friends forever.

“Where is everyone else, zura? Is it over? I’m hungry...”

* * *

Finally, after over an hour of blood, sweat, and Ruby’s tears, the game was finished. The 11 girls filed out to see the results displayed on the digital display.

At the end of all the laser fueled chaos, Hanamaru was the last one standing, crowning Azalea as the ultimate winners. Yoshiko’s mouth was on the floor, shocked and awed.

“You all did your best girls, that was lots of fun!” Kanan humble bragged, stretching her arms in the air and wiping a bit of sweat off her brow. Dia was the most excited with their first place result, clapping her hands giddily to herself despite her having the lowest score on their team.

“This is what you get all of you for messing with us! You all stood no chance against our tactical superiority!”

She continued loudly talking about her team’s achievements despite almost not contributing to it for a while. However, nobody was listening to her rambling anymore.

The girls from Guilty Kiss licked their wounds from the loss on the bench next to the results screen. 

“Look at that Kanan boasting, man she makes me angry with her cockyness! She’s lucky I can’t stop staring at her delicious, toned, glistening body…” 

“Mari, stop gawking at them, the win probably has their ego’s high enough!” Yoshiko darted her hand in front of Mari’s eyes to block her sight of the flexing dolphin.

“You can’t say anything about our loss! Riko and you did basically nothing the whole game! I was the one carrying super hard!”

“They were camping me Mari! What was I supposed to do when they’re playing so lame? If only I could have used my true fallen angel prowess, it’d be over before it started!”

“Yeah yeah yeah, sure it would.”

“I swear! What about you, Riko? What’s your excuse?”

“I’m just not good at these types of games okay?! I told you guys this before we even walked in there!”

“I bet that kiss was worth the price of entry though huh?” Mari smugly glared towards her, bringing her face closer and closer to the blushing blondes until her lips softly met her cheek.

Riko shoved her head in her hands once again, the blush made her feel like her head was about to explode. More public humiliation! And it STILL wasn’t even the fun kind!

“I can’t believe her suicide made her score higher than mine…” Yoshiko mumbled under her breath while Riko and Mari were not paying attention to her.

* * *

Chika and You had moved to Kanan and were looking at her with their best pupper impression.

“Kanan, we trusted you.” You said with fake tears filling her eyes. “You are like a big sister to us, how could you mercilessly kill us like that?”

“Two times.” Chika added with the same tears in her own eyes. “And you would have done it again if we hadn’t stopped you.”

Kanan grinned as she put an arm around both their necks and pulled them in for a bear hug.

“What can i say? I couldn’t leave anyone else but me take you two out. That’s why big sisters are there for, right?”

“No, that’s not why they’re there…”

“You are supposed to protect us and love us, not shoot us down.”

“Well, one out of two is not that bad of a score.” Kanan said as she ruffled their hair, moving away with a smug smile after she was done.

* * *

“H-How did you win this whole thing!? You were struggling so hard at the start!”

The younger Kazuno said, angrily storming up to Hanamaru. With the scowl on her face, it was a good thing her gun had been taken away.

“It wasn’t that bad once I figured it out.” Hanamaru said to Leah, wonderfully oblivious to the fact she was fuming.

“You destroyed us though,” Leah said “You must’ve had some experience.”

“It’s just like shooting real people, zura.”

That statement broke Leah, and she was left stupefied as Ruby came up and whisked her away by the hand to get some slushies together.

* * *

The girls all gathered their things from the lockers, group by group all said their goodbyes and left. Yoshiko went up to Kanan, slipping her street shoes on by the exit door. “Hey Kanan...congrats on the big win...Your KD was pretty good. For a camper!” Yoshiko then ran before Kanan could retort. Not that Kanan knew what a camper was.

“Oh you’re dying first next time for sure.”

A sigh came out from Dia. It was finally over, now she could go home and rest. “Alright girls, are we ready to go? Riko, Hanamaru, get to Mari...” Her sentence faltered, and the group turned around, Mari wasn’t there.  
“Eh? Where’s Mari?”

A screech came from the stall area, causing the group to rush over. On one side, Ruby and Leah staring at the ice cream bar, nearby, Sarah sat down at the drinks bar and drinking her third glass of orange juice, and at the ice cream bar, Mari on her fourth bowl of ice cream. The girls just looked at the two upset looking individuals, Dia stomping towards Mari, with Kanan sticking behind her. 

“Mari! Stop this at once! It’s going to go straight to your thighs!” She raised her voice at the blonde, who turned around and looked at the duo with teary eyes.

“I don’t care! Not only did I get beat by Kanan, I got beat by Hanamaru, got beat by Leah and tied with You and Ruby!” she complained, a stray tear falling down her cheek. “I-I’d rather get fat from ice cream than deal with a shattered ego!” Kanan sighed to herself, moving closer to her and bringing her into a hug.

“There, there, you did your best Mari. I kinda gave Ruby a freebie…” 

“It’s still mortifying…” 

To Kanan, Mari’s pouting was the cutest thing she’s ever seen. Chika and You moved over to Sarah, watching the girl finish another glass of o̶r̶a̶n̶g̶e̶ mikan juice. She looked… forlorn.

“Sarah, are you okay?” Chika spoke up, peeking above the seat, You’s head resting on Chika’s. Sarah looked over and sighed.  
  
“I-I’m fine Chika. It’s just that, I got one of the lowest points of the game… Rather upsetting really.” she looked down into her empty glass, only seeing disappointment and no mikan juice.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Chika spoke with a smile. “I got the same points as you! And You and I were the first two eliminated! We couldn’t stand a chance against Kanan or you and Leah! To Think Ruby did more than us, it’s a bit embarrassing really.” Sarah looked at the two quietly, You giving her a salute.

“Teach us how to be stealthy, Sarah-sensei!” You yelled with vigor, Sarah’s eyes wavering a little. Slowly, a smile came to her. 

“Yoshiko, what are you doing zura?” 

Hanamaru’s voice brought the girls’ attention to the ice cream bar again, Yoshiko sat next to Mari.

“Getting ice cream. I’m freaking hungry over here.” Yoshiko raised an eyebrow, then squeaking when Hanamaru gave her a deadpanned smirk.“I think you should stick with mikan juice, it’ll be better for your weight, zura.”

“I don’t need to hear that from you, Zuramaru!”

From the distance, Ruby and Leah were holding their slushies, watching this chaos in front of them. The two seemed to be content drinking their slushies. Ruby looked over and smiled. “Can I taste a bit of yours?” Leah froze and looked at Ruby. Her cheeks slowly burned.

“E-Eh!? B-But that’d be an…” She looked at Ruby, who was still smiling at her. Leah’s cheeks burned a bit more and moved her plastic cup to Ruby, who squealed happily before taking a sip. 

“So tasty! Taste mine next!” 

Leah’s face went bright red. “P-P-PIGYAAAA!”

Ruby giggled, then squeaked. She remembered something. “Oh, Leah! You said that if I did better than you and Sarah, that you’d go to the beach with me! I outlasted the both of you so~...” 

“...I-It’s… I-It’s a date then…”

“...What date?” Yoshiko asked as she looked over at the two.

“Leah agreed to go to the beach with me if I beat her!” Ruby happily smiled at Yoshiko who only stared at Leah with slight annoyance.

“Don’t take my 4th Little Demon from me!” Yoshiko yelled at Leah.

“What, we’re only going to the beach, you can come to if you like.” Leah growled back at Yoshiko, for her pointless outburst.

“Hm. Yoshiko wants to come to?” Ruby said as she continued eating her slushie “Hanamaru should come to then!”

“Fine…” Leah somenly sighed, resigning herself that this date had turned into a day trip. “If you want them to come, why not not have everyone else come to?”

“Sure, it’ll be fun to have everyone join us!” Ruby cheerily chirped, happy all her friends would come with them, not realising just what chaos would be wrought of putting Mari and Riko near 9 beautiful girls clad in bikinis.

Love may have blossomed on the battlefield today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Plazorr for making this scoreboard image:  
> 
> 
> People who wrote in this:  
> Bladezer  
> Chiko <https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiko152/>  
> DiasPenguin (that's me!)  
> Jar <https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/>  
> MexNico <https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElMexNico/>  
> Moon <https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/>  
> Jar <https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216>  
> Plazorr <https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/>  
> Soggy <https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/>  
> Supreme <https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMari/>  
> Wahueue <https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahueue/>  
> WoobyWriter <https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/>
> 
> You can check out the server here:  
> Idol Fanfic Hell: <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>  
> 


End file.
